Everything Changes
by Elizabeth8
Summary: Hermione and company are returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Hermione's Head Girl, and Draco's Head Boy. Will a new friendship bloom, or possibly even more?
1. Chapter One: Returning to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all. All characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to J.K. Rowling. The settings and places mentioned in this fic do not belong to me. I'm pretty sure that the plot and such belongs to me. (The so-called 'plot' that I have, anyway.) How about we just say that anything you recognize from a Harry Potter book does not belong to me? If there's anything that you think I don't own, let's say I don't!

**Title:** Everything Changes

**Author:** *Elizabeth*

**Summary:** Hermione and company are returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Hermione's Head Girl, and Draco's Head Boy. Will a new friendship bloom, or possibly even more?

**Author's Note:** Well...I'm a very new fanfic writer, and this is my first fanfic. I'm pretty sure this title has been taken, but...it seems as if it is the best title for it. As of right now, I have the first two chapters written, but I plan on just giving one at a time. Love, Elizabeth.

===============

**Chapter One: Returning to Hogwarts**

  
  
  
  


"Well, if it isn't Miss Mudblood Granger."

Hermione Granger stopped reading and looked up at the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, and looked directly into his emotionless but unmistakable steely gray eyes. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Prick Malfoy," Hermione retorted with a sigh. She rolled her big honey brown eyes. Draco and Hermione had exchanged many rude remarks and names over the past six years, too often that it just wasn't fun anymore, in Hermione's opinion. She had gotten so used to Draco Malfoy calling her 'Mudblood' that she usually just answered him without thinking. With another sigh, Hermione went back to her Muggle magazine.

It was September first. Hermione and the other students in her year—which (unfortunately) included Draco Malfoy—were returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Hermione had finally ascended to the dutiful position of Head Girl due to her six long years of working hard and studying almost continuously to get good marks in all of her lessons. Hermione suddenly remembered who was Head Boy, and sighed.

Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, if you sigh again, somebody's going to think you're lusting over me!" Draco barked, sitting down beside of Hermione.

Hermione glared at him. "I am _not_ lusting over you, Draco Malfoy!" she snapped. She paused, but then added, "Did I say you could sit beside of me?"

"Damn, who pissed in your Corn Flakes?" Draco asked, repeating a Muggle (not to mention American) phrase that he had obviously picked up over the summer.

"Ugh. You probably don't even know what Corn Flakes are."

"Well..." It was true, he didn't. But like he'd ever admit that to Hermione!

Hermione grunted someting inaudible and returned to her reading. Suddenly, Draco realized that Hermione's usual companions weren't crowding around her. "Where are Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione was becoming slightly aggravated with Draco and all of his questions. "With their girlfriends," she snapped. "Besides, this is the Head Boy and Head Girl—our—compartment. Do you have any more questions for me, or can I return to my reading?"

"Whatever, Mudblood," Draco mumbled, jumping to his feet.

Hermione had a sudden urge to slap Draco as hard as she could. She had tolerated the name 'Mudblood' since she was eleven; now Hermione was seventeen, and she just had the urge to take up for herself, for once.

"So..."

Hermione growled and tossed her magazine aside. It was obvious she wasn't going to get any reading done with Draco in the same compartment as her. _Oh well. It's not like '25 Ways to Get Rid of those Pesky Zits' is important reading anyway. I don't even get zits often,_ Hermione thought. She looked at Draco; his eyes were as cold and emotionless as before.

"Who are Potter and Weasley dating?"

"Harry's dating Miss Ginny Weasley, and Ron's dating Miss Lavender Brown." Hermione frowned. _And they're forgotten all about me...of course. Even Gin and Lavender don't have time for me now that they're with Harry and Ron._

Draco smirked his trademark smirk—the one that he always seemed to be wearing. "Sounds like you're jealous."

Hermione laughed a fake laugh. "No, I'll tell you one thing: I am most definitely not jealous of Ginny and Lavender. I just feel kind of..."

"Dejected? Left out?" Draco guessed. He nodded, as if he was feeling the same thing. "Crabbe and Goyle got girlfriends over the summer. They dropped out of Hogwarts, and now they're Death Eaters. Lucius is even more proud of them than me, his own son, because they're cold-hearted Death Eaters and even have girls. Sure, half the girls in Hogwarts droll over me, but it's because of my incredible good looks, muscles, and sexiness. They could care less about my intellect or personality."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Once you're done being conceited..." For a moment Hermione had almost thought Draco was actually a normal teenager. Well, as normal as a teenager going to a witchcraft and wizardry school could get. But no. He was just the same old Draco Malfoy; Slytherin Quidditch captain of two years, good Seeker, absorbed in himself. He was the same old Draco Malfoy that had tormented Hermione, Harry, and Ron for six long years. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys were egotistical jerks. How could he change?

Hermione leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was tired, because she had gotten up early that morning, so she could catch the Hogwarts Express. She felt her eyes becoming heavy, and drifted into a deep sleep.

===============

"Wake up, Granger."

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes. Once again, she was staring into Draco Malfoy's gray eyes. This time, his face was only about an inch away from hers, and one false move would mean that their lips would meet. Hermione quickly frowned and pushed Draco away from her, and sat up. "What are you doing?" she demanded angrily. "Who said you could lean over me like that? You could have given me a heart attack!"

Draco's expression didn't change. He shrugged. "Well, I figured you'd want me to wake you up since we're only about ten minutes from Hogwarts. I'm sure McGonagall would have been angry to find out that her Head Girl hadn't gotten off the train." His eyes trailed up and down her body. "And, I figured you might want to change into your robes, instead of showing up to Hogwarts in those Muggle clothes."

Hermione looked down. Draco had been right. Hermione hadn't yet changed into her robes, so therfore she was still wearing her favorite white jeans and tight black V-neck shirt that she had been wearing when she got on the train. "Thanks, Malfoy," she said coldly, standing up and digging into her carry-on bag that held one of her new, fitted black robes. "Um, do you mind?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shit, Granger. You just have to pull those damn robes over your head. You don't have to strip or anything." He groaned, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Why don't you just go to the bathroom?"

"Because, I have five minutes and there's no way I could get to the bathroom, change, and get back here in five minutes. And I need to change shirts."

"I've seen it all before, Granger. Hell, I probably even know more about your body then you do."

Hermione grimaced. "Just turn your back. Please? I now have approximately four minutes. And when did you change?"

"Fine. I'll turn around, and I promise I won't peek either. And like it's any of your business, Mudblood, I changed while you were sleeping."

Hermione made a face and watched Draco turn around. She then pulled her shirt over her head, and pulled a white tank top on. Then she put on her robes, buttoned it up, and told Draco he could turn back around. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Whatever." Draco picked up his bags and strolled out the compartment door.

Hermione shook her head unbelievingly and picked up her own bags, along with her magazine, and followed Draco.

===============

"Now, as I recall, each and every one of you in this room were terrified when you first came to Hogwarts. You were terrified of getting Sorted by the Sorting Hat in front of everyone, you were terrified because you didn't know anyone, you were terrified because you didn't know what was going on. This year's first years are certainly no exception. They are terrified as well. I'm positive that each House's prefects, as well as our new Head Boy and Head girl, whom we will be introducing after the Sorting, will make these first years feel welcome at Hogwarts. I am expecting the class of 2002 especially to be friendly to our newcomers, and to make them feel extremely welcome here at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "With that announced, please excuse me while I go collect our first years!"

As soon as McGonagall left, every student in the Great Hall burst into talk. "I remember how scared I was," Hermione said, reminiscing.

Red-headed Ginny Weasley smiled at her. "Me too. I was terrified, just as Professor McGonagall said," Ginny replied, snuggling up against her boyfried. "Weren't you scared, Harry?"

Harry Potter laughed. "Me, scared? Absolutely not." The Gryffindors' eyes fell upon him as he continued with a small chuckle, "I was absolutely mortified."

It was Ron Weasley's turn to smile. He squeezed Lavender Brown's hand, who smiled up at her boyfriend of two years. "I know how scared Ronnikins was!" she exclaimed.

Hermione grinned at her friends. It was almost like old times, before Harry and Ron got girlfriends. It was almost like when Harry and Ron had time for her, and when the three spent every waking minute together. Now, seeing each of them holding hands with their girlfriends, whispering secrets that weren't meant for Hermione's ears, she suddenly felt like an outcast. Like she didn't have any friends. Hermione almost wished that it was back to their first year, when Harry and Ron didn't have girlfriends. Hermione wished that they could go back to the past, before Harry and Ron discovered girls; before fourth year when Harry had a huge crush on Cho Chang, a fifth year at the time. She sighed. There was no way that they could go back to those times. Hermione would just have to adjust to her best friends' new lives, and hope that maybe she would find a boyfriend.

_But nobody wants to date a bushy-haired buck-toothed work-a-holic,_ Hermione thought, remembering the stinging words that Draco Malfoy and his goons had told her in Potions one day in their fifth year. _But I'm not bushy-hair and buck-toothed anymore!_ It was the truth. Hermione had changed greatly in the past two years. Her once bushy brown hair was no longer bushy, but it had tamed into light brown curls down her back, due to using sleeking charms so many times. She had also grown a few inches over the years, and now she stood at five foot five. Also, Hermione had discovered Muggle make-up sometime between the summer of her fifth year and the start of her sixth. She had also acquired a good sense of fashion, although the only time she could really show it off was on weekends, holiday breaks, and during trips to Hogsmeade. Also, Hermione had corrected her buck-toothedness with braces over the summer of her fifth year. Now, Hermione was one of the prettiest girls in Gryffindor. In fact, she had transformed from a homely girl that guys were good friends with to a very stunning teenager that guys asked out on dates.

The Great Hall quieted down again. Professor McGonagall was leading a group of small, scared-looking kids. Some of them were talking nervously, while a few of them had their heads held high, not talking to anyone, looking straight ahead, and even Hermione had to admit, looking very intimidating for first years.

Professor McGonagall turned and smiled. "This is the Sorting Hat. Each of you will be Sorted into your Houses, in which you will remain for the remainder of your seven years at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

At that announcement, most of the first years began to look even more nervous. Cries of, "What if I get put in Slytherin!"—and—"My parents have always told me that Slytherin is the worst house you can be put in!" erupted around the Great Hall. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, where the students tried to look as if they didn't care. _It's not working,_ Hermione noted with a smile.

"Ahem." Professor McGonagall's usual stern face returned, and she continued. "When I call your name, please come up here to be Sorted."

"Craven, Mary," became "SLYTHERIN!"

"Elkins, Sarah," became "GRYFFINDOR!"

"McPherson, Emily," became "RAVENCLAW!"

"Rogers, Taina," became "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Adams, Todd," became "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione chuckled when the students in Gryffindor sat down at the table. After "Adams, Todd" had been Sorted, Hermione didn't pay much attention to the rest of the Sorting, although she knew she should. Instead, she watched Ginny and Harry, who had their arms wrapped around each other as if one of them would be taken away within the next second. _Maybe Malfoy's right, for once. Maybe I_ am _jealous of Ginny and Lavender. No, I just really want a boyfriend. There's absolutely no jealousy in wanting a boyfriend!_

The Sorting Ceremony was over just as fast as it had began. The new students were getting situated at their tables, all very happy with their placements. On the right side of Hermione was a small girl, who looked still looked very nervous. "What's wrong, honey?"

The girl stared up at Hermione with familiar icy gray eyes. However, Hermione couldn't quite place where she had seen them before. "Don't call me honey," the girl snapped. "My name is Cressida Malfoy. And I don't like being called honey."

Hermione drew back. _Malfoy! That's where I've seen those eyes before! She's a Malfoy! But why is she in Gryffindor?!_ "I'm sorry, Cressida."

"I know what you're thinking," Cressida Malfoy said. "Why am I in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Well, I don't know. All the Malfoys have been in Slytherin, and I shouldn't be an exception. Do you know Draco Malfoy? He's my cousin. I have eyes just like him. He's my favorite cousin. And he's Head Boy. Draco's going to be absolutely angry that I was put in Gryffindor. He hates Gryffindors. What's your name?"

"Uh...Hermione Granger. Yes, I know Draco Malfoy. I'm Head Girl with him. And I'm sure he won't be mad that the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He knows that it rarely ever makes mistakes about student placement."

"Hi, Herm. Can I call you Herm?"

"Actu—"

"Great! Thanks. What's this I heard about a feast? I don't see no food. All I see is a bunch of empty plates."

"Well, the feast usually takes place after Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore make announcements and introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl. Here he comes now." Hermione smiled at Cressida's antics. She focused her attention on Professor Dumbledore, who was standing before the Great Hall.

"As usual, I wish to welcome you all back for a wonderful new year here at Hogwarts, especially the seventh years, the class of 2002. Professor McGonagall wishes to introduce to you your Head Boy and Head Girl, so here is Professor McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall stepped up with a big smile on her face. "Yes, as Professor Dumbeldore said, I wish to introduce to you your new Head Boy and Head Girl!" She looked out at the crowd. "First off, our Head Boy is a fabulous young man that I'm sure will make this year wonderful and very exciting, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!"

Draco stood up and sauntered up to the front of the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall pinned his Head Boy badge on his robes, over the Malfoy crest.

"And our Head Girl, who must come of no surprise to most of you, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled a bright smile and stood up from the table. She walked to the front and stood beside Draco. Professor McGonagall pinned the Head Girl badge on her robes, and continued, "Yes, this year's selection of Head Students is a bit strange. This is the first year ever in the entire history of Hogwarts that a boy from Slytherin and girl from Gryffindor, polar opposites, were chosen for the honor of being Head Boy and Head Girl. I'm positive that these two are mature enough to forget which Houses they belong to, and become friends so that they can make this year a pleasant year for everyone!"

Professor McGonagall stepped down and lead Hermione and Draco to a table with two chairs, obviously the Head Boy and Head Girl table. "This is where you will eat." She smiled down at the two of them, and turned to watch Professor Dumbledore, who was now standing in the place Professor McGonagall had once stood on.

"As always, I have a few words for you before our feast. The first is: The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone this year, as always. The second is: Williby woggledy boo. Now, let's eat!"

The plates suddenly began to fill up with food. A lot of the first years jumped back and squealed in surprise, but the House prefects helped calm them down. Hermione turned to face Draco. "I met your cousin, Cressida. She's in Gryffindor."

Draco looked at Hermione. He spoke through a full mouth. "Don't rub it in, Granger. Cressida is my first cousin, and it is a huge disgrace to have her be in Gryffindor."

She ignored his words. "She said you're her favorite cousin. Cressida said that she hoped you wouldn't be dissapointed that she's a Gryffindor. She looks up to you, you know."

Draco sneered. "I don't really care, Granger."

Hermione sighed. It was only the first day, and she already wasn't getting along with Draco. It was going to be a long year. 

===============

**Author's Note:** That's the wonderful end of the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! If you notice any mistakes, please tell me immediately. Please do not flame me, but if you do it is your choice. I will only ignore them. I'll have the second chapter posted soon, so keep checking back. And be proud, this was quite longish. Love, Elizabeth. 


	2. Chapter Two: Unspoken Problems

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all. All characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to J.K. Rowling. The settings and places mentioned in this fic do not belong to me. I'm pretty sure that the plot and such belongs to me. (The so-called 'plot' that I have, anyway.) How about we just say that anything you recognize from a Harry Potter book does not belong to me? If there's anything that you think I don't own, let's say I don't!

**Title:** Everything Changes

**Author:** *Elizabeth*

**Summary:** Hermione and company are returning to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Hermione's Head Girl, and Draco's Head Boy. Will a new friendship bloom, or possibly even more?

**Author's Note:** Well...I'm a very new fanfic writer, and this is my first fanfic. I'm pretty sure this title has been taken, but...it seems as if it is the best title for it. As of right now, I have the first two chapters written, but I plan on just giving one at a time. Love, Elizabeth.

**Special Author's Note for December 17, 2001:** _SHIT!_ I come to fanfiction.net to upload this chapter, and it's broken! Waaa. I don't deserve this kind of pressure. Shitshitshitshit. I wrote this in school, rushed home to type it, and then, it's done, and when I get to ff.net, I CAN'T UPLOAD IT! Comfort me, someone. Hell, I'll just have to try again later. I guess. Love, Elizabeth

===============

**Chapter Two: Unspoken Problems**

  
  
  
  


"Are you two finished eating?" Professor McGonagall eyes the two seventh year students. "If you are, it's time for me to show you your quarters."

Hermione swallowed one last gulp of juice and then nodded. "I'm finished, Professor," Hermione said, standing up. She turned to look at Draco. "Are you finished, Mal—I mean, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Don't we just live in our regular dorms, though?" he asked as he stood up to follow Hermione and Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"Not quite." Professor McGonagall lead the two down the long hallway and up four flights of stairs. She finally stopped in front of a painting of the four House founders, who were all lying around a room, snoring. "This is the entrance to the study you two will be sharing. Before we go in, though, you two must think of a password. What do you want it to be?"

Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco. They both shrugged. "I don't know," they said in unison.

Professor McGonagall smiled to herself. "How about...hmm...icicle."

Hermione quickly agreed. Draco, however, frowned. "It's nowhere near time for snow," he protested. "But, I guess it's okay," he added once Professor McGonagall gave him one of her infamous looks.

The professor smiled, and woke up Rowena Ravenclaw. Once she had the password set, the portrait swung open and the three stepped inside. "This is the study." She watched as the two teenagers glanced around the room.

Their study was quite large. The floor was hardwood, and very, very shiny. There were two large bay windows overlooking the Hogwarts campus. There was a large fireplace, where a warm fire already burned, omitting a cozy warmth. In front of the fireplace sat two overstuffed armchairs, one red and the other green. The red armchair had the letter 'H' swirled on the back of it in curly gold script, while the green armchair had the letter 'D' swirled in the same script, except in silver. On each side of the room was a desk, with a swivel chair. The desks were already stocked with ink bottles, quills, parchments, and agendas, Hermione noticed. There was also one very large, comfy-looking black couch with fluffy black pillows. One the walls were pictures of Hermione, and some pictures of Draco, taken from their first year to their sixth year. On bare spots were bookshelves, which already were filled up with collections of books, including _Hogwarts: A History_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_. It was a very nice room, and Hermione could already picture herself sitting in front of the fire, reading a thick book, or doing her homework.

There was one door on either side of the room, and another at the back of the room. The door on the left side had 'Draco' written in a pretty script, much like the writing on the armchairs. The door on the right side had 'Hermione' written in the same script.

"Those doors lead to your bedrooms. I'm pretty sure you can figure out which room is yours," Professor McGonagall said. She pointed to the door at the back of the room. "That door leads to the bathroom you will be sharing. Please be considerate of one another, and knock each time you wish to enter, just to be careful. We don't need you two catching glimpses. Also, in your rooms there is another door. They lead to your respective common rooms. This part of the castle was bewitched so that this could be possible. Now I am going to set the ground rules. No members of the opposite sex will be allowed in either of your rooms," she said, looking pointedly at Draco, who blushed. "If either of you wish to enter the other's room, please be kind and knock first. As I said, if you wish to enter the bathroom, please knock. I'm absolutely positive that if Hermione had just gotten out of the shower she would not like it if you saw her, Mr. Malfoy." He blushed again, and she continued. "In the study, you will be allowed to have visitors, but do not give anyone the password under any circumstances. The rest of the rules are the same as the regular House rules. I'm going to leave now so you two can get settled." She turned to leave. "Oh, yes. Your things have been moved to your rooms." With that, she disappeared out the portrait hole.

"Well."

"Well what?" Hermione asked, turned around to face Draco.

"Isn't this pleasant?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She ignored Draco and walked over to the window, where the moonlight shined through and cast a beautiful light around the study. Within a minute, Hermione heard a voice in her ear. "Romantic, isn't it?"

Hermione turned her body around, and found herself extremely close to Draco. She could feel Draco's warm breath on her face. For a moment, they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, as if they were searching for something. Finally, Hermione moved away. _What is wrong with me? Do I actually feel something for Draco Malfoy!?_ "Uh...so..."

Draco was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Why had he just done that? Why had he just suddenly gotten the urge to run over to Hermione and kiss her? _She's just a damn Mudblood. I can't like her. Of course I don't like her. There's something going on...ugh._

"Uh...well...I think. That is. You know, I'm really tired. So I'm going to. Go to bed," Hermione stammered. She swiped some curls away from her face. "Goodnight, Draco. I mean, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger."

===============

The next morning, Hermione woke up at five. The sun was just coming up, and she could see it through the window in her new room. With a small yawn, Hermione got out of bed and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at her bed, and it made itself instantly. Then she walked over to the walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of light blue hip huggers and a lavender scoop-neck, and walked out the door to go take a shower.

Trying to be quiet, she tiptoed through the study and opened the door to her—their—bathroom. She quickly ran water into the large tub, and undressed. Then she hopped in, and just laid in the warm water for about thirty minutes, soaking. When she started to wrinkle, Hermione got out of the tub, wrapped a big fluffy scarlet towel around her body, and drained the tub. Then she washed her face with warm water and soap, and began to blow-dry her hair.

The noise from the blow dryer was so loud that Hermione didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear Draco Malfoy chuckling until she shut the blow dryer off so she could brush her hair out. As soon as she did, she whirled around in surprise, and faced a nearly-naked Draco Malfoy, who was wearing nothing but boxers.

"DRACO! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?" Hermione screamed, pulling her towel around her more tightly. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET OUT!"

Draco started laughing. "I did knock!" he exclaimed indignantly. "Besides, I didn't think you were up anyway, it's only six, and it's Saturday. We don't even have first classes until Monday."

"You think I didn't know that?"

"Well..." He began laughing harder. "Looks like I'm a bit dressed up for the occasion," he said, pointing towards his boxers.

Even Hermione had to smile at that. "I guess so." Seeing the mischevious look on his face, Hermione blushed. "And don't even think of taking those...those..._shorts_ off, either!"

"Boxers."

"What?"

"Boxers," Draco said again, smiling. He took a step toward her. "They're not shorts. Even you should know that, Granger."

Hermione looked down. When she looked back up again, Draco was standing right in front of her. She was shocked by the closeness of Draco. She was even more shocked when he began to lean forward, until finally, his lips met Hermione's for a brief moment. Draco leaned in again, and gave Hermione a longer, gentle kiss. Soon, the kiss was rougher; Draco's tongue was in Hermione mouth, and he quickly made the kiss deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away, and pulled her towel more securely around her body. Images of Viktor Krum and how rough he was with her flashed into her mind. All the bruises he left on her body when she told him "no". How he had slapped her if she did something he didn't like. How he made her go on a ridiculous diet because he said she was fat. For two years Hermione had suffered through living hell. And now what was she doing? _Setting myself up for it again,_ Hermione answered herself.

"Wh—what's wrong?" Draco asked, looking down at her.

Hermione looked at Draco, worry in his big grey-blue eyes that had previously held no emotion. Now his eyes were brimming with the emotions of worry, love, lust, and anger. Hermione could feel the tears ready to spill out of her eyes. "Nothing. Really, Draco. It's not you. I—I have to go..." Hermione stammered, gathering her clothes and walking out the door.

When she reached her room, Hermione quickly dressed, and then flung herself on her bed to cry. _Damn that bastard Viktor Krum! He's ruined me! Why did I date him, anyway? Why did I keep letting him abuse me? Why did I lie to my friends, my parents, EVERYBODY when they asked how I got all the bruises. How I was getting so thin, and throwing up so often? WHY? Why did I let that Viktor Krum screw with my mind? I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I just want to be able to show my emotions to Draco. But what if he's like Viktor? What if he abuses me and takes advantage of me, and tells me I'm a fat cow? How will I ever know if Draco Malfoy is like Viktor Krum? I WON'T! Because I am too damn scared to get into another relationship with ANYBODY. All because of Viktor Krum!_

Hermione drifted off into a restless sleep, tortured by all the thoughts of Viktor Krum.

===============

Draco was left standing in the bathroom. He watched Hermione's brown hair fly out as she retreated. "What did I do to her? Why did I ever do to her to deserve what she just did to me?" Draco asked aloud. He remembered all the times he'd called her 'Mudblood' or said anything rude to Harry, Ron, or her. "I don't deserve her. Period. She was too nice."

Draco walked out of the bathroom, the shower he had originally entered for forgotten. All he could think of was Hermione. He wandered back into his room, and sat on the messy bed. He cradled his head in his hands, and just sat there, thinking.

===============

"Herm!"

Hermione turned her head to look at whoever was calling her name. Running behind her was a new friend that she had met the previous year, Jessica Daniels. "Hey, Jess," Hermione said with a sigh. "What's up?"

"You didn't come down for breakfast," Jessica replied simply. "I asked Draco where you were. I figured he'd know, since you share 'quarters', or whatever McGonagall calls it." Jessica brushed some strands of golden blonde hair away from her sparkling baby blue eyes. Her face scrunched up in concentration. "He acted really weird, even weird for Draco. Mumbled something about, 'It's all my fault,' and then stalked away. Odd, huh?"

Hermione looked at her feet. "Yeah. Real odd." She sighed again. "Hey, Jess...can I talk to you later? I—I need to go do something. Homework," she lied.

Jessica looked at her strangely. "But...we haven't had classes yet!"

"Summer homework," Hermione corrected herself. She turned and ran down the hall. The truth was, she was going to find Draco, to apologize. To kiss him, and hold him, and tell him how she had felt all of their seven years at Hogwarts. She was not going to let Viktor Krum get in the way of her having a relationship with someone she had feelings for. SHE WASN'T! She wanted Draco to be hers, not that damn Slytherin Pansy Parkinson's, who'd wanted Draco since their first year. No. Hermione was finally going to get the man she wanted, whether some people liked it or not.

===============

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it! And, I'd like to thank each and every person that reviewed this fic.

_Berty 'n Beans - *Wrote more!* I hope you like the second chapter as much as you seemed to have liked the first! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

mysticalcancer - *Bows* This is the second chapter, hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Jivanna - I'm glad you like the fic. And I like the idea of Cressida, too. Although, she didn't show up in this chapter, but she will in later chapters.

Ankle - Love the name! *LOL* Here's the update!

Lady Icecubes - Thanks for saying it's a good start. I hope you'll like this chapter too!

Mjade - Here's the more. And now you don't have to wait any longer!

Sarah - Thank you very much. I've continued!

CrazyBlondeBaby - Thanks! I am gonna go read your fic. I'm sure it is absolutely awesome!

kat - Here you are...second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Everyone that reviewed, I love you guys especially much! Love, Elizabeth


End file.
